


Sugar

by delicatelyglitterywriter



Series: HSAUOR Extended Universe [6]
Category: Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Denial of Feelings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatelyglitterywriter/pseuds/delicatelyglitterywriter
Summary: Leela comes over to Narvin's house to get some sugar and meets his younger sister
Relationships: Leela (Doctor Who)/Narvin (Doctor Who)
Series: HSAUOR Extended Universe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818331
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The High School AU of Rassilon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292131) by [clockworkouroboros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkouroboros/pseuds/clockworkouroboros). 



> did i start work on this months ago and only come back to it in the past few days? yes. is this predominantly so i can introduce y'all to my new oc? yes. does it have anything to do with the original high school au? only vaguely. enjoy :)
> 
> also, content warning for a few cuss words

“You! But...But...What are  _ you _ doing  _ here _ ?!”

“There is no need to explode, Narvin,” Leela says perfectly calmly. “I only came to borrow some sugar from you.”

Narvin’s not sure whether he should be more offended by Leela coming to his house, Leela presuming he has sugar, or sugar that he would want to give to  _ her _ , or that Leela has the  _ audacity _ to sound so infuriatingly calm about it all. 

“I...you... _ fucking hell, Leela _ !”

Leela looks briefly torn between which reaction she ought to have. She decides on raising her eyebrows at him.

“I did not know you were capable of such words, Narvin.”

“And what’s  _ that _ supposed to mean?”

“Nothing,” she says, her tone making Narvin feel like she should be looking idly at her nails. “I just thought you were politer than that.” She grins at him. “I am glad you are not, though.”

“I...oh, for  _ pity’s sake _ !” Narvin takes a deep breath to calm himself down, before speaking again. “Why didn’t you just  _ text _ me and ask me for sugar?!”

“Braxiatel said that your parents had confiscated your phone.”

“He…” Narvin groans. “That insufferable, conniving... _ rascal _ .”

Leela laughs. “I have just heard you say ‘fuck’ and now ‘rascal’ is the best insult you can come up with?”

Narvin glowers at her, changing the subject. “What do you even want?”

“I told you: I wish to borrow some sugar.”

“‘Borrow’?”

“That is what I said.”

“No.”

“What?”

“No, I can’t let you borrow sugar.”

“You do not have any?”

“I do have it, but I can’t let you borrow it.”

“Why not?”

“‘Borrowing’ implies an item’s eventual return. Sugar will likely be used in baking or cooking at some point-”

“Cookies, yes.”

“-which means that at some point, the sugar will be consumed, and, ergo, not returnable. So, I can’t let you  _ borrow _ sugar. However, I  _ can _ let you have some.”

Leela looks decidedly unamused. “Do not be pe...pend...pendant-ic, Narvin.”

“Pedantic,” Narvin corrects, almost reflexively. “And I’m not being pedantic; merely accurate.”

Leela gives him another look and he sighs.

“Look, if you’re so annoyed by my attention to meaning, why didn’t you ask Romana or Brax for sugar?

“I did. They said they didn’t have any. Brax suggested I should ask you, and that is also when he said your parents took your phone away. Oh, are your parents home? Can I meet them?”

“No, and thank heavens for that,” Narvin sighs. “And no, you can’t ever meet them.”

Leela frowns. “Why not?”

“They hate that you’re an immigrant,” Narvin says bluntly.

“Oh.”

“Yes. Now, are you going to come in so I can give you the sugar or not?”

Leela’s eyebrows go up again, but this time she looks genuinely surprised. “You are letting me come inside?”

Narvin nods and steps aside to let Leela in. Leela enters, looking somewhat nervous, but like she’s trying to hide it. She looks around as Narvin leads her through to the kitchen, quietly taking it all in. He’s not sure if she’s marvelling at it, or simply becoming aware of her surroundings, and quite frankly, he doesn’t care. He’s more concerned about when his parents might be coming home, and the fact that Braxiatel thought it would be funny to send her to his house.

“How much sugar do you need?” Narvin asks, opening the pantry.

“The recipe said I need two cups of white sugar.”

“ _ Two cups?! _ ”

Leela’s lips twitch upwards as she fights a smile. “I know you are not familiar with sweetness, but I am sure even you can understand that cookies are sweet snacks.”

“Ha, ha,” Narvin says drily, grabbing the sugar. “Do you have a container, or…?”

“Yes,” Leela says, reaching into her shoulder bag. “Braxiatel said I should bring one along.”

“Well, at least he has the decency to do that,” Narvin mutters, taking the container off Leela. He puts it on the counter and begins measuring out two cups, exactly, for her. Leela watches patiently. She doesn’t speak to him, for which he’s grateful; measuring out ingredients is a delicate art.

“Narvin, why’s there a strange girl here?”

Narvin jumps at the sound of his sister’s voice, his momentary lapse in concentration causing him to spill an indeterminate amount of sugar into the container. 

“Ah, fuck! Shit!”

“Mum and dad wouldn’t like you using those words,” she scolds, climbing up onto one of the stools on the opposite side of the countertop. Narvin glares at her.

“Which is why you’re  _ not  _ going to tell them, got it?”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Who’s the girl and why are you putting sugar in there?”

“I am Leela,” Leela answers before Narvin can. “I go to school with Narvin, and he is giving me sugar so I can make cookies. Who are you?”

“That’s my brat kid sister,” Narvin says, before his sister can. “Her name is Pugatrakeylonum, but she prefers Pug.”

Leela frowns. “Pug...Pugatra..Pug-atra-k…”

“Pugatrakeylonum,” Pug repeats. “Like Narvinectralonum, but with ‘Pug’ at the start.”

Leela raises her eyebrows so high it’s a wonder they don’t just fall off from the strain her forehead muscles must be under. “Your name is Narvin-ectra..ectra...?”

“Narvinectralonum, and yes, it is,” Narvin sighs. “Please, don’t go on about it.”

Leela tilts her head. “Do all your family have such strange names?”

Narvin and Pug talk at the same time.

“Unfortunately.”

“It’s a family tradition.”

Narvin sighs tiredly as he finishes measuring out the sugar. He snaps the lid of the container shut and shoves it at Leela. Leela grabs hold of it, managing to keep it from tumbling to the floor.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Now leave, please.”

Leela’s lips quirk upwards in the annoying way they do when she’s about to tease him. “I did not know you knew how to say ‘please’.”

Narvin grits his teeth, feeling a headache coming on. “I’m  _ trying _ to be polite.”

Leela looks like she wants to tease him more, but, to his surprise, she doesn’t. She simply rolls her shoulders back and says, “Very well. I will see you at school on Monday.”

She doesn’t even say goodbye as she leaves, not that it bothers him. Not that he even notices. He tidies up the sugar and finds himself wondering if Leela would bring the cookies to school, and if she did, if she might share one or two with him. Not that he would be upset if she didn’t. It wasn’t like he  _ wanted _ her cookies, other than for payment reasons because she used his sugar.

Yes, that was it. That was definitely it. Payment. Nothing more. Absolutely not.


End file.
